The Lost Alderaanian Princess
by KittyKat4Ever2016
Summary: Meet Amelia, Padawan Learner of Grand Jedi Master Yoda. A long time ago she was discovered by the Jedi in an escape pod that crash landed in downtown Coruscant with no idea who or where her parents were. Follow her on her journey as a Jedi and possibly on her way to finding out who she is. Will take place in all three Prequels! R&R
1. Prologue

**Hello fellow Star Wars Fans! This is my first Star Wars Fanfic that I've been wanting to write for awhile, so I hope any of you who read it enjoy it. All reviews are welcome, including flames. If anyone wishes to beta for me for Star Wars Fanfiction than please send me a PM.**

* * *

 **~Prologue~**

 _A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away..._

 _The planet of Alderaan is in chaos. The evil Trade Federation had begun an attack on the pacifistic planet - both by land and by air._

 _In order to protect his wife and newborn daughter, the young senator, Bail Organa, managed to help them escape on a ship with a message for the Galactic Senate on Coruscant._

 _Upon arriving in Coruscant's atmosphere, the shuttle was attacked and Organa's wife - Shmi Skywalker - had no choice but to send her daughter alone to Coruscant with the message..._

 **ZzZ**

Jedi Knight Qui-Gon Jinn was on just climbing out of his ship when something near Coruscant's atmosphere caught his eye. A deep space shuttle was being attacked and had ejected an escape pod! Using the force, he sensed a very young life form inside.

Without further thought, the Jedi returned to his ship's cockpit and started after the escape pod. After some minutes of tracking it, the pod landed with a crash in downtown Coruscant. Quickly landing his ship next to the escape pod, Qui-Gon managed to break through the crowd with relative ease to reach the pod's door.

Inside was a newborn baby no older than a month old. She had lovely chubby cheeks and a head covered in thick dark hair. She didn't cry as the Jedi picked her up, merely looked up at him with wide brown eyes. Around her neck was a clear round-shaped Rock pendant with an elegant golden-lettered script inscribed on it, Amelia.

"Hello, Mia." She cooed at the nickname. "Why are you in this escape pod by yourself?"

Of course the infant didn't answer, just looked at him with her big brown eyes. Shaking his head, Qui-Gon allowed his sharp eyes to search the inside of the pod and soon found a small recording device. With barely any thought, he turned away from the crashed escape pod and walked back to his ship with Amelia cradled protectively in his arms.

The journey back to the Jedi Temple was a quick one. Upon his arrival, he was met with his former master Dooku.

"Qui-Gon! What is the meaning of this?" Dooku demanded, shock covering his face as the Jedi Knight walked in with a baby in his arms.

Ignoring his question, Qui-Gon asked, "Is Master Yoda in the council chambers?"

"Yes, but-"

The aging Jedi Master didn't have time to ask any more questions as his former padawan strode down the corridor with the infant. He didn't stop until he reached the council chambers and knocked. Almost immediately he was let in.

"Qui-Gon, seek me have you?" Master Yoda asked, his ears perking up at the Jedi's arrival.

"Yes, master." Qui-Gon nodded. "I was exiting my ship when I caught sight of something just passing the atmosphere. It was an escape pod with one passenger. This one." He lifted his arms slightly where he still held the baby girl. "This was also with her." He held out the small recording device.

"Play it if you will," Yoda told him to which Qui-Gon did.

The moment the message began playing, both Jedis recognized the voice of the young Alderaanian senator, Bail Organa. In his message Senator Organa began to explain how the Trade Federation had gone and attacked Alderaan by both aerial and ground assault. After a moment the message fizzed out, signifying that it was over.

Silence passed between the two Jedi, both in shock at learning the news. Yoda's shocked face soon became grim. "In deep trouble Alderaan is," the old Jedi Master said. "Need of help it is."

"What shall we do, master?" Qui-Gon asked.

"We?" Yoda gazed at his fellow Jedi. "Leave the Galactic Senate decide, we shall."

"And if they do nothing?"

"It's not the Jedis place," Master Yoda stated firmly.

Suddenly the infant in Qui-Gon's arms began fussing, catching the attention of the old Jedi Master. "A Jedi this child will be," Yoda murmured. "Strong with the Force this child is."

"How can you tell, master?" the younger Jedi asked. "She is but a month old."

"Seeking someone through the Force this child is. A mother perhaps?" Yoda mused.

Qui-Gon tilted his head slightly and gazed down at the baby girl in his arms. Using the Force, he gently sent soothing thoughts to her. To his surprise she calmed almost immediately. The Jedi looked back at Yoda, shocked.

"A bond you have with the child, a father to her you'll be." The old Jedi Master nodded to the younger.

"A father?" Qui-Gon asked, bewildered. "What about the Jedi Master who will train her?"

Yoda was silent for a few moments. His old eyes closed in deep thought, or maybe it was meditation? Making up his mind, the old Jedi reopened his eyes and met Qui-Gon's steadily. "Only time will tell. Train her, I shall."


	2. Chapter 1

**Review (1) - I'm glad you all seem to be liking this story, some of you so much so that you've put it in your favorites/following story categories.**

 **Review (2) - Sorry if it hadn't been completely clear, but Anakin is** not **a girl in this story. This is a what if Anakin had an older sister who's parents are Bail Organa and Shmi Skywalker, and is training to become a Jedi.**

 **A/N: As I've said before, all reviews are welcome, including flames. If anyone wishes to beta for me for Star Wars Fanfiction than please send me a PM.**

* * *

 **~Chapter One~**

Meeting with the Trade Federation (21 Years Later)

"And remember, my young padawan," Master Yoda began, "your lightsaber-"

"Is your life," 21-year-old Amelia finished with a smile. "I know, master."

The old Jedi humphed and was silent a moment. His padawan had grown to be fine and promising future Jedi. She had also grown into a fine beauty as well; what with her oval-shaped face, light olive-toned skin, doe-like brown eyes and long dark brown hair. There was no doubt that if she wasn't training to be a Jedi that she would already be married with children of her own.

Finally the old Jedi Master spoke once more. "Then you may go, and if this mission goes well a Jedi you shall be."

Amelia's eyes widened at her master's words. "Are you sure I'm ready, master?" she asked timidly. "I still have much to learn."

"A Jedi never stops learning," Yoda reminded her. "Much to learn you do, in time you will. Teach you more I cannot. Only learn from experience as a Jedi Knight you can."

The young brunette nodded in understanding. "Yes, master." She bowed in farewell.

"Mind Master Qui-Gon, you will," her master stated firmly.

At this Amelia gave a smirk. "I'll try, master."

 **ZzZ**

Once aboard the space cruiser that's course was set for the Trade Federation's blockade that had surrounded the small planet of Naboo, Amelia found an empty storage closet out of the way of everyone else. Sitting cross-legged on the floor, the young female padawan began to meditate in order to ready herself for the mission she shared with Master Qui-Gon Jinn and his padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi.

Many years ago she had come to Coruscant in an escape pod with a message for the Galactic Senate about how Alderaan was under attack by the Trade Federation and needed help since the pacifistic planet didn't have any defensive weapons. The escape pod was then searched by Qui-Gon who took her and the small recording device that the message was on to the Jedi Temple. It was there that Master Yoda came to sense that she was force-sensitive and was then taken in by the Jedi. They did ask about her parents, but were told that her mother had disappeared and her father was dead. The Jedi, or her for that matter, hadn't even found out what her surname was so she was stuck with only her first name as a clue to who she could be. Unfortunately her first name- Amelia - was very popular back on Alderaan and many newborn baby girls had gone missing at the same time as her, including Senator Organa's daughter. So, really it was no use finding out who her parents were.

Amelia was suddenly broken out of her meditation by the arrival of Obi-Wan. The young male padawan was only a few years older than her so they got along well and had trained together.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your meditation, Mia, but we're nearly there." The auburn-haired padawan held out a hand and pulled Amelia to her feet. "Master Qui-Gon wants to meet in the ship's cockpit."

"Then let's not keep him waiting."

She followed after the older padawan. He was only a bit taller than her 5'4" as he stood at a little more than 5'9". At least he wasn't outrageously tall like Qui-Gon. Right when they walked into the cockpit, Amelia looked out into space to see hundreds of Trade Federation battle ships. Seeing them made her feel uneasy.

The captain and pilot then maneuvered closer to one of the battleships as she and Obi-Wan took their seats beside Qui-Gon, both pulling up the hoods of their cloaks like the Jedi Master had already done.

"Captain?" Qui-Gon questioned.

The captain turned to face him. "Yes, sir?"

"Tell them we wish to board at once," the Jedi Master ordered.

"Yes, sir." The captain turned to face the view screen where Amelia noticed that Nute Gunray, an odd-looking Neimoidian trade viceroy, was already waiting for a reply. "With respect for the Trade Federation, the Ambassadors for the Supreme Chancellor wish to board immediately," the captain told the trade viceroy.

"Yes, yes, of course...ahhh...as you know, our blockade is perfectly legal, and we'd be happy to receive the Ambassador... Happy to," Nute replied.

The view screen then turned black and Amelia sighed mentally in relief. She never liked the Trade Federation, though she doubted anyone really did. She also couldn't shake the feeling that something wasn't quite right with any of this.

Finally the small space cruiser docked in the enormous main bay of the Federation battleship, allowing Amelia and her fellow Jedi to exit it and out of the docking bay where a silver protocol droid waited for them.

"I am TC-14 at your service," the droid introduced in a feminine-sounding voice. "This way please."

She and Obi-Wan trailed after Qui-Gon, the protocol droid leading them down a corridor and soon into a formal conference room.

"We are greatly honored by your visit, Ambassadors," TC-14 told them. "Make yourselves comfortable, my master will be with you shortly." With that being said, the silver droid left them, the door closing behind it with a soft hiss.

The moment the door closes, Amelia and the others lowered their hoods.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Obi-Wan announced solemnly.

"As do I," she agreed.

"I don't sense anything." Qui-Gon looked at them with an inquiring look.

"Its not about the mission, master," Obi-Wan explained, "it's something...elsewhere...elusive."

"Don't center on your anxieties, young padawans," Qui-Gon told them and began walking forward. "Keep your concentration here and now where it belongs."

Obi-Wan frowned as he looked at the gray-haired Jedi Master that they were walking beside as they passed the long polished table that was set up in the conference room. "But Master Yoda told me to be mindful of the future," he protested, confused.

"But not at the expense of the moment," Amelia reminded him lightly.

Qui-Gon gave an approving nod at her. "Yes," he agreed. "Be mindful of the living Force, my young padawan."

"Yes, master," Obi-Wan relented and was silent for a few moments before asking, "... How do you think this trade viceroy will deal with the Chancellor's demands?"

They were now standing before a large window where they looked out at the small, lush green planet of Naboo when Qui-Gon answered. "These Federation types are cowards," he explained before glancing at them. "The negotiations will be short."


End file.
